Nightmare
by thothlover
Summary: -On Hiatus- This is my first try at an Inuyasha fanfic, but tell me your HONEST opinion please! R&R! Yaoi! Don't read if you don't like! SesshoumaruOC!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Johanna Bella

Title: Nightmare

Summary: Sesshoumaru has a nightmare that leaves him sweaty and panting. What he doesn't know is that that nightmare is going to come true.

**Nightmare**

_Chapter 1._

_He ran as fast as he could and as far as his legs would carry him. Every now and then he'd look back. He was sweating, panting, gasping for air. Something was following him but he didn't know what it was or if that what was a who. His head jerked up as he heard wing flaps. Whatever it was, it was scaring the crap out of him. A gasp escaped him as he tripped over a tree-root and he grunted when he hit the ground. From exhaustion Sesshoumaru didn't get up he had to rest but knew he couldn't as he tried to pull himself up someone landed on top of him chuckling evilly, "Gotcha dog demon." The voice said and laughed again._

"AH!" Sesshoumaru gasped as he woke up; he lifted a hand and placed it on his forehead, he was sweating and he was panting. His heart was racing and he could just feel the pounding in his chest. He fell back onto the ground holding his forehead, he was so glad that Inuyasha and his friends had taken Rin to take care of her. Sesshoumaru hadn't been feeling well and now he and his brother were close and now at least they acted like brothers and didn't fight, that much. Inuyasha had seen that his brother hadn't gotten enough sleep and needed some time alone so he had offered to take Rin. He sprang up to his feet when birds got scared out of the trees and the flaps reminded him of the wing flaps in his dream. He looked around frantically but then shook his head, it had only been a dream, and dreams didn't come true! A low growl escaped his throat in frustration and he got up and stormed off heading for a hot spring.

After walking for over two hours he heard a crack, he spun around and narrowed his eyes looking around trying to keep calm, for crying out loud he is Sesshoumaru the lord of the Western lands! An assassin! Suddenly the heavy sound of wing flaps could be heard from above, he looked up but saw nothing but he could sense an even stronger demonic aura then his! How, how could that be?! Before he knew it he had started running, brushing away tree branches as he ran passed them. He picked up his pace and ran and ran; he just didn't want to stop. Maybe he should go look for his brother? Get him and his friends to help him? Perhaps hide out in Kagome's time until this passed? If it did pass, that is. No! It would he couldn't think like this! This was going to pass! It wasn't real! It wasn't! His hair flowed behind him like a stream, and from above he was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

"Keep running puppy. You're only making this easier for me." A deep voice said from above as the owner of said voice pierced down at the running Inu Demon.

From below Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could, he was panting and sweating and his heart racing a mile an hour. The pounding in his chest was almost unbearable, but he didn't want to stop, he wasn't going to stop. Nothing and no one would make him stop! He heard the wing flaps again and looked up only to trip over a tree-root, he grunted and gasped as he hit the ground, then he felt a weight on top of him. His eyes were wide and he didn't move, his nightmare had come true! He heard a dark chuckle above him and felt a heavy weight on top of him. He groaned, the person that was above him had just sat on him and was heavy! "Where are you running puppy?" A voice whispered in his ear. Sesshoumaru gulped but didn't move or talk, he blinked and started to squirm as he felt lips trailing over his neck a small whimper escaped his throat as he felt a hot wet tongue trail up his neck. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you if you won't fight." Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide like plates on a platter and managed to hit the other demon on top of him in the face with his elbow and run off. He could hear the other running after him so he picked up his pace. "You can't run from me!" The voice echoed through the forest pretty much scaring the crap out of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru grunted as he woke up, he blinked several times looking around the room he was in. Wait room? Wasn't he running the forest? He bolted upright and looked around, the room had a small window in the far left corner and the bed he was in was king sized with black and gold silk sheets. Something didn't feel right. He looked to his left and saw that his arm was back! His eyes widened even more, if it were possible and he reached his right arm about and touched his left arm, it was there alright and it was real, very real. He looked down at the covers and then threw them off as he was about to stand up, why the hell was he naked and where the fuck were his clothes?! Something definitely wasn't right here! And since he didn't know where the hell he was he wasn't going to walk around naked so he put the covers back on and leaned against the headboard and pouted crossing his arms. He could see pictures and paintings of dragons all around the room. Not long after a demon taller then him with the same silver colored hair walked in. He was wearing a white kimono with clouds and dragons. Sesshoumaru felt the strong aura again and knew it was from the demon looking at him with light gold eyes, it was enough to send a shiver down the Western lords back and he didn't like it. "Who are you?" The other demon didn't reply but only stood where he was and stared at Sesshoumaru, making him feel rather uncomfortable. When Sesshoumaru was about to ask again the other demon replied, "I am Leviathan; also known as Dragon of the Sea, the crooked serpent of the abyss." The demon spoke and grinned showing off his fangs, "I am more powerful then you, Lord Sesshoumaru," Leviathan paused and walked over to the side where Sesshoumaru lay, "And I want to make you my mate." "No way!" Sesshoumaru screamed and made a move to stand up but was grabbed roughly by the arms, "I MADE YOUR ARM GROW BACK YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Leviathan laughed "Or do you not want to be the submissive? So you are afraid." He whispered and made Sesshoumaru kick around, the Lord yelled as he suddenly felt two fangs in his jugular, his scream soon died down and Leviathan pulled back licking the two puncture wounds healing them with his saliva, "Now, you are mine." The Dragon demon whispered and laughed.


End file.
